


Усталость металла

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: История о страхах и призраках решений, которые, возможно, однажды придётся принять. и еще об особенностях пропагандистского воспитания юных азари.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 6





	Усталость металла

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Шепард была в душе, когда свет вдруг начал мигать, чередуя нормальное дневное освещение со вспышками красного. Эту систему они с СУЗИ разработали ещё в те времена, когда «Нормандия» летала под флагами «Цербера». Полезная система, призванная оповестить капитана о том, что какое-то дело требует внимания, даже если капитан нежится под душем, заткнул в уши наушники с гремящим в них роком, чтобы хоть ненадолго отключиться от реальности, или если он отключается от реальности в более приятной компании, чем наушники. Дела, важные или не очень, всегда умели появиться именно тогда, когда совершенно не до них.

Вздохнув, Шепард выключила воду и щелкнула по клавише отключения сигнала, а потом поспешно вышла из душа, на ходу заворачиваясь в полотенце.

— Ну что там, СУЗИ? — проворчала она, склоняясь над терминалом на рабочем столе. — Что, где и с кем стряслось именно сегодня?

— Доктор Т’Сони пропустила сеанс связи, — тут же прозвучал ответ, а на экране монитора замелькали отчеты о прошлых сигналах связи, прерывистая схема трекинга и координаты.

Шепард нахмурилась, просматривая данные. Она привыкла, что Лиара время от времени испаряется с корабля, не объясняя, куда и зачем летит, и не задавала вопросов: когда у тебя на борту Серый Посредник, приходится мириться с некоторыми особенностями. Но Лиара всегда делилась координатами с СУЗИ и оставалась на связи.

Судя по выведенным на экран данным, планета, на которую отправилась Лиара, была примечательна лишь наличием там протеанских развалин. Их изучала небольшая научная группа с Тессии. Лиара не уточнила, что именно она там искала, но, как видно, посчитала это достаточно важным, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами.

Шепард нахмурилась, барабаня пальцами по столу рядом с клавиатурой и всматриваясь в светящиеся нити траекторий. Пропущенный сеанс связи мог ничего особенного не значить, сотня причин могла помешать ему: может, засбоила сеть передатчиков в космосе, в условиях войны это случалось сплошь и рядом; может, на самой планете разыгралась какая-нибудь магнитная буря — тоже не такое уж и редкое явление, которое никак не уживалось с тонкой электроникой, предназначенной для космической связи; и наконец, доктор Т’Сони могла просто заработаться. Шепард прекрасно помнила, как еще на первой «Нормандии» юная азари то и дело проваливалась в работу настолько, что забывала есть, и засыпала, где придется. Конечно, те два года, что Шепард провела то ли в коме, то ли в загробном мире, существенно изменили Лиару, но порой, когда её что-то по-настоящему увлекало, Шепард видела в её огромных, выразительных глаза отнюдь не расчетливого Серого Посредника, а ту самую исследовательницу, которую они нашли скованной стазисным полем в скоплении Тау Артемиды…

Причин не выйти на связь могло быть много, но вид планеты — мирной, лишенной урбанистической застройки и отдаленной — почему-то не нравился Шепард. Клубок беспокойства сворачивался у неё внутри всё туже и всё отчетливее давил на горло. Это было чутье, и оно требовало спешить.

— Проверим, — решила Шепард, глядя на спутниковые фотографии. — Джокер, долго туда лететь?

— Пару часов, — отозвался пилот. — Может, час двадцать, если поднажать.

— Поднажми.

* * *

Исследовательский комплекс не мог похвастаться ничем примечательным, Шепард за годы службы повидала множество таких. Созданные по типовым проектам, они будто были клонами друг друга: побывал в одном — побывал во всех.

Вот только здесь никого не было. Такое для Шепард тоже было не в новинку, и она прекрасна знала, что ничего хорошего это не предвещает. Они с Гаррусом и Джек пробирались к главному зданию медленно и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь и никак не выдавать своего присутствия. Портативные радары постоянно сканировали местность, а передатчик безостановочно вызывал на связь Лиару. Ответом была тишина, и теперь ни о каких естественных причинах не могло быть и речи — сигнал Лиары оставался на этой базе, и если только она не оставила модуль отслеживания намеренно, желая испариться… Шепард поймала себя на мысли, что лучше б так, хотя и не могла придумать ни одной причины, которая могла бы подвигнуть подругу на такой шаг.

— Ни одной сраной души, — глухо рыкнула Джек, заглядывая за угол. Сейчас она шла медленно и настороженно, как зверь, чуявший опасность всем нутром, но не способный её увидеть, и от того злящийся.

— Взламываю блокировку двери, — сказал Гаррус, подходя к управляющей панели и активируя омнитул.

— Прикрываем, — отозвалась Шепард, и они с Джек встали так, чтобы в случае опасности успеть отреагировать и заслонить товарища, погруженного в борьбу с электронными препятствиями.

— Не нравится мне эта грёбаная могила. — Джек сплюнула. Её глаза опасно поблескивали, и казалось, что если бы на голове у нее были хоть какие-то волосы, они бы вздыбились, как у кошки. — Тут воняет какой-то дрянью.

— Не без того, — проворчала Шепард. Сложно было сказать, имела ли Джек ввиду что-то конкретное или это была метафора, но до ноздрей Шепард время от времени действительно доносился странный запах. Густой, тяжелый и сладковатый, чем-то напоминающий запах гниения, но определенно не он.

Может, так пахла гнетущая тишина. Она заливала комплекс до самых крыш. В тусклом красновато-буром свете заходящего светила постройки на станции казались выцветшими и ржавыми. Ветер лениво встряхивал полотнище брезента, неаккуратно накинутое на какую-то технику, и нес сухие листья и мелкий бытовой мусор: фантики, обрывки целлофана… о бок пустующего контейнера бился пластиковый стаканчик, смятый с одной стороны. Надписи на стенах комплекса выцвели и потрескались. Шепард прочла краткие сведения о планете и знала, что это всего лишь результат воздействия света местной звезды, но разумные доводы не помогали развеять иллюзию многолетнего запустения, затянувшую комплекс как липкая паутина.

_Может быть, именно так будут выглядеть все наши города, если мы…_

Шепард оборвала ход этой мысли.

Проклятая тишина. Проклятый звук стаканчика, бьющегося о металл, высокий, ломкий и сухой.

— Что там за блокировка такая? — раздраженно поинтересовалась Шепард, впрочем, не оборачиваясь к Гаррусу, а продолжая наблюдать за местностью, которая будто усыпляла их бдительность.

— Азари — изящные создания, — усмехнулся турианец. — Как правило, это плюс, но не в тех случаях, когда приходится разбираться с их хитровывернутыми кодировками. — Дверь наконец поддалась, и голограмма замка сменила цвет. Гаррус хмыкнул. — Готово. Что бы они ни нашли тут — это представляло большую ценность. Я такие замки видел всего несколько раз, и никогда — на захолустных научных базах, которые финансируются по принципу «чтоб хватало на еду и спальные мешки».

— Идем, — кивнула Шепард, и они шагнули во мрак лаборатории.

Света не было, короткая диагностика электрощитка выдала неутешительный результат: основная и вспомогательная системы перегорели окончательно и бесповоротно.

— А вот это больше похоже на оснащение второстепенной лаборатории, — заметил Гаррус, пробегая взглядом по выведенным на виртуальный экран данным. — Системы были рассчитаны на строго определенное количество техники, почти без резерва. По-видимому, потом к ней подсоединили что-то с несравнимо большим энергопотреблением…

— …и всё сгорело нахер, — рыкнула Джек, осматриваясь в холодном свете фонарей. — Ещё чем-нибудь очевидным порадуешь?

— Ещё могу сказать, — продолжил Гаррус, игнорируя тон напарницы, — что сгорели системы практически одновременно. К тому же…

Что было к тому же, они не узнали, потому что в этот момент из темного провала двери в дальнем конце помещения хлынули хаски. Тишина взорвалась их надсадным визгом, а мир в мгновение ока перестроился в боевой порядок. Гаррус скользнул назад, занимая снайперскую позицию за укрытием, Джек заорала и понеслась вперед, вспыхивая биотикой, Шепард выхватила дробовик и занялась теми, кого синие энергетические плечи расшвыривали в стороны и дезориентировали.

После отвратительной тишины, выкручивающей нервы, бой был желанным и упоительным, если бы только не тревожная мысль о Лиаре… но сейчас она была жестко оттеснена на задворки сознания. Хаски — шустрые и верткие — не позволяли думать ни о чем постороннем. К тому же человеческими особями дело не обошлось.

В какой-то момент с верхнего уровня базы начало подходить подкрепление. Каннибалы устремились к Джек, а Шепард, увлекшись дракой с банши, слишком поздно заметила Тварь.

Мерзкая помесь турианцев и кроганов подпрыгнула, ринувшись в атаку, но точный снайперский выстрел оборвал то извращенное подобие жизни, которое оставалось в уродливом теле, и существо обрушилось на пол со всей силой набранной инерции.

Раздался оглушительный лязг и скрежет металла, решетки пола проломились и посыпались вниз, увлекая за собой дерущихся. Шепард увернулась от лапы банши и прыгнула вперед, туда, где пол устоял, а вот охваченная боевым безумием Джек и обступившие её каннибалы исчезли в темноте провала.  
Шепард, увидев это, ощутила, как сердце сжали ледяные тиски, но её тело, повинуясь инстинкту, уже возвращалось в боевую стойку: её противница не была побеждена. Банши с оскорбительной легкостью преодолела провал и хищно сощурилась, готовясь к звуковому удару. Шепард отшатнулась, находя укрытие, и едва не рассмеялась в голос, когда чернильный мрак под уцелевшими решетками пола взорвался синими всполохами, а воздух наполнился такой отборной бранью, что некоторые слова можно было различить даже сквозь визг банши.

_Вот же живучая, сохрани тебя бог!_

Приободренная, Шепард выскользнула из укрытия как раз в тот момент, когда банши приблизилась, собираясь заглянуть за контейнер. Шепард бросилась вперед, прямо навстречу чудовищу, но не встала в полный рост и не подняла винтовку. На руке хищно вспыхнуло оранжевое свечение омни-клинка, банши зарычала и дернулась, но уже не успела среагировать. Лезвие впилось в её отвратительно раздутый живот, и Шепард пружинисто подпрыгнула, резко выпрямляясь и пропарывая тело твари до самого горла. Рука заныла от усилия: тело банши было настоящим месивом полуразложившейся плоти, сплетения кабелей и кибернетических имплантов.

Издав клокочущий, задыхающийся хрип, тварь повалилась к ногам Шепард, обливая её мерзко пахнущей жижей, о природе которой коммандер предпочитала не задумываться.

— Порой ты столь же кошмарна, сколь и великолепна, — усмехнулся по связи Гаррус, и за этим последовало два выстрела. — Еще две на подходе.

И они продолжили бой по многократно проверенной, привычной схеме. Шепард утратила счет времени, метаясь между укрытиями, меняя оружие и тактику и медленно, но неотступно сокращая количество отмеченных на портативном радаре целей. Вокруг то и дело раздавались выстрелы — это Гаррус обеспечивал ей безопасный тыл и флагни. Они сражались плечом к плечу так давно, что уже не нуждались в словесной координации действий, считывая намерения напарника через язык тела, а то и просто предугадывая их. Шепард знала, что Гаррус заметит то, чего в гуще схватки могла не заметить она сама, и непременно предупредит или придет на выручку.

Вот только нелепых случайностей он предугадать не тог.

Шепард собиралась повторно провернуть маневр с омни-клинком и бросилась вперед, но в последний момент перед рывком нога вдруг поехала по луже крови, лишая Шепард равновесия. Банши тут же метнулась к ней и вздернула в воздух. Ледяные влажные пальцы сомкнулись на горле, воздух заколебался, когда чудовище занесло когтистую руку для решающего удара, и Шепард замерла, осознавая: не успеть!

Изуродованное трансформацией лицо приблизилось, лишившийся губ рот искривился в хищном оскале, демонстрируя ряды зубов; десны усохли, и зубы казались длиннее, чем были на самом деле. Всё происходило в считанные секунды, слишком быстро, чтобы подумать о чем-то, но инстинкт заставил Шепард поднять глаза, ища взгляд банши. Инстинкт требовал смотреть своей смерти в лицо.

…и за секунду до того, как голова банши разлетелась ошметками от меткого выстрела Гарруса, Шепард увидела то, что вырвало из её груди вопль. На иссушенных клочьях кожи, оставшихся на щеках банши, коммандер увидела россыпь темных пятнышек, которые были только у одной из известных ей азари.

Эта банши была последней, словно жуткий, перешедший в крещендо аккорд, после которого наступает звенящая тишина. Шепард сидела на полу и не шевелилась, глядя на распластанное рядом тело. Холодный рассудок напоминал, что это — война, и на ней не живут вечно. Даже члены отряда Шепард. Они хороши, без сомнения, настолько хороши, что можно легко впасть в опасные иллюзии. Но на войне никто не может быть хорош достаточно. Рассудок это понимал, но чувства — нет. И Шепард сидела на полу и бездумно вслушивалась в шум крови в висках и звук тяжелой поступи за спиной.

Шаги Гарруса она уже привыкла узнавать, будь он хоть в броне, хоть без неё, и ни с кем бы не перепутала, хоть сейчас он и шел медленнее обычного. Шепард не возражала. Она не тешила себя мыслью, что сможет удержать перед ним лицо до возвращения на корабль… и не представляла, как выговорит: «Это была Лиара». Под сводами черепа металась глупая, безумная мысль о том, что стоит произнести — и это станет правдой.

Произносить не пришлось.

_Гаррус опускается на колени позади Шепард, и у неё по спине бежит холодок, а все мысли заслоняет вспыхнувший в голове сигнал тревоги._

_Шепард успевает обернуться, но не увернуться. Руки, обвитые вздутыми венами проводов, смыкаются на теле в жуткой пародии на те объятия, которые за последние годы стали спасением. Шепард давится криком, с немым ужасом глядя в светящиеся мертвенным сиянием кибернетики глаза, которые должны были быть голубыми. На мгновение хватка его рук ослабевает, и по лицевым пластинам будто проходит судорога. Шепард подается вперед с сумасшедшей надеждой на то, что воля Гарруса может одержать верх в поединке._

_Всё распадается на вспышки стоп-кадров._

_В её руке появляется пистолет._

_Гаррус.. то, что когда-то было им, встряхивает головой и стискивает руку, притягивая Шепард ещё ближе к себе, вдавливая в скорлупу своей брони до тех пор, пока в теле женщины не раздается хруст ломающихся позвонков._

_Шепард не думает о раздробленной спине, она даже не чувствует боли. Ужас лучше любой анестезии._

_Пистолет упирается под подбородок турианца._

_Трехпалая лапа впивается в горло, и когти погружаются в мягкую плоть, как ножи в масло. Поток крови заливается за ворот брони. Контраст бархатной теплоты и стальной, безучастной хватки._

_Последние капли воздуха с хрипящим, клокочущим звуком вырываются из разорванного горла._

_Пальцы тяжелеют, давя на спусковой курок…_

…Шепард просыпается с воплем.

Она в своей каюте на «Нормандии», здесь темно, светится только аквариум. Тишину нарушает мерный гул корабля и ровное дыхание спящего рядом Гарруса. После вчерашней заварушки Карин заставила его принять какие-то таблетки со снотворным эффектом, и сейчас турианец не только не проснулся, но даже не заворочался во сне. Добротные таблетки — обычно он просыпался сразу же, как кошмары Шепард начинали просачиваться в реальность, заставля её дергаться или бормотать что-нибудь. И частенько именно благодаря ему Шепард просыпалась раньше, чем сны успевали добраться до кульминации своих жутких сюжетов. Проклятые таблетки.

Шепард лежала, не шевелясь, тело наполняла неприятная ноющая слабость, а стоило прикрыть глаза, как под веками вспыхивали призрачные отголоски кошмара. Веснушки на изъеденной мертвой плоти. Пустые глаза, холодные руки, которые должны были быть горячими. Руки, покрытые проводами, руки, с которых неведомая сила содрала природные пластины и заменила их на муфты переходников и металлические вставки… когти, вознавшиеся в её плоть с механической безучастностью. И тишина. Тишина заливала уши Шепард как воск.

Женщина всматривалась в расслабленное лицо Гарруса и старательно сдерживала глупое желание разбудить его и посмотреть в глаза. Просто посмотреть и убедиться. А потом спуститься на палубу экипажа и точно также разбудить Лиару. Шепард знала, что даже если бы сделала подобное, ни Гаррус, ни Ли не высказали бы претензий… но они бы спросили, в чём дело. А значит, пришлось бы или лгать, или отмалчиваться, или сказать правду. Лгать им Шепард не хотела, молчание только убедило бы их в том, что что-то не так, и взволновало, а волнений сейчас всем хватает и без того, а правда… Шепард вздохнула и осторожно выбралась из постели.

Всем на корабле была известна эта правда, все на корабле старались не подпускать её слишком близко к своим мыслям. Думать о подобном было страшно, и для этой правды не существовало нужных слов. Никто во всей галактике не мог сказать: «такого не случится» с достаточной уверенностью, чтобы это сняло с плеч груз. Никто даже не мог достаточно убедительно соврать об этом. А потому все делали вид, что этой правды не существует, все притворялись, что не сомневаются в успехе, все уверяли, что контролируют свой страх. А то, что успокоительные таблетки и всяческие средства для улучшения сна стали в медотсеке самым популярным «пунктом меню», просто совпадение.

Размышляя об этом, Шепард прошла по пустынным коридорам «Нормандии». Была середина ночной смены, и корабль спал. Бодрствовали только дежурные на постах… да ещё она. Шепард не очень любила это время, она сама себе напоминала в такие моменты призрака той прежней Шепард, погибшей над Алкерой. Призрака, который переселился на новое воплощение «Нормандии» и теперь бродил в ночи и ворчливо отмечал, что «раньше всё было по-другому, кактусы в кабинете Чаквас были зеленее, небо голубее… и в нем не было Жнецов». А ещё в трюме её корабля не жил представитель давно погибшей цивилизации.

Шепард сама не знала, зачем спустилась в отсек Явика. Впрочем, протеанин не спал, несмотря на поздний час. Он сидел на своей импровизированной лежанке и просматривал что-то в датападе, время от времени хмурясь и скептично поджимая губы. Взглянув на него, Шепард подумала, что зря пришла, и изумилась, услышав собственный голос:

— Что заставляло тебя продолжать бороться после того, как тебе пришлось убить товарищей?

— Месть. — Явик ответил, не помедлив и не обернувшись к собеседнице, но его тон отчетливо намекал, что он думает о таких примитивных, очевидных вопросах.

— Её хватало?

— Более чем. Жнецы повергли нашу цивилизацию, это было уже очевидно. И хотя личные привязанности не значили для нашего народа столько, сколько вы позволяете им значить — они всё же были. Достаточная мотивация для обреченных.

Шепард кивнула и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Коммандер.

Она посмотрела на протеанина. Явик поднял голову, но взгляд у него был совершенно непроницаемым.

— Страх они тоже используют как оружие. Не давай его им в руки. Используй сама.

— Сомневаюсь, что машины чего-то боятся.

— Ты боишься. — Он поднялся и подошел вплотную к Шепард, так что ей даже пришлось приподнять голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. — Боишься потерять тех, кто тебе дорог. Боишься, что окажешься недостаточно сильной, чтобы спасти их. — Он кивнул, произнося это без вопроса. — Прими это как факт. Это вероятнее всего случится. Не отрицай эту мысль, и будешь готова. Будешь сильнее, чем можешь себе представить.

— Буду «обреченной»?

— Обреченные очень сильны, им совершенно нечего терять.

— Думаю, я ещё не готова поставить на нашем мире крест и признать, что все умрут только потому, что могут умереть. Ты слышал о самосбывающихся пророчествах? — криво и безрадостно усмехнулась Шепард, но почувствовала странное облегчение. Этот диалог, не смотря на тему, был удивительно привычным. И это помогало.

Явик безразлично пожал плечами, по его лицу всё ещё сложно было что-то прочесть.

— Как я и сказал, ты можешь использовать собственный страх как хочешь. Как предложил я или как пугало, которое будет подгонять тебя вперед. Главное, не отдавай его им.

Шепард серьезно кивнула, но не нашлась, что на это ответить. Да и не особенно нужен был ответ. Спустя паузу она кивнула на датапад Явика, оставшийся на лежанке.

— Что лишает тебя сна?

— Азари принесла мне подборку их мультиков. — Всё с той же смесью равнодушия и поверхностного раздражения ответил Явик. — Полагаю, она считает это забавным.

Шепард сдержала смешок в последний момент.

— А как считаешь ты?

— Я считаю вполне закономерным то, что азари так и не стали ведущей расой в этом цикле. Совершенно нечему удивляться, с таким-то подходом к раннему пропагандистскому воспитанию.

Тут Шепард уже не сдержалась и хохотнула, мимолетом подумав, что сейчас готова расцеловать сначала Явика, а потом и Лиару, и даже готова пояснить, что виной неадекватному поведению капитана то, что они сумели поднять ей настроение, не прилагая к этому никаких сознательных усилий.

— Неужели всё так плохо?

— Желаешь убедиться? — Явик скептически скривил губы и широким приглашающим жестом указал на каюту.

— Желаю! — фыркнула Шепард. — Никогда не видела азарийских мультиков.


End file.
